


Anathema and Crowley try to cook.

by dorliart



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking is hard, Cottage in South Downs, Digital Art, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, I promise, Kinda canon, Theyre tryig their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorliart/pseuds/dorliart
Summary: Heres my contribution to the arowaychallenge! Anathema and Crowley try to cook, because why not; they're a witch and a demon, what can go wrong? Turns out cooking, like all things needs practice, too.This was a really cool prompt to draw -I hope you enjoy the outcome!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Aro Way Challenge 2020





	Anathema and Crowley try to cook.

Aziraphale had the braincell for the day I guess.  
  


Also, until I can figure out how the heck to upload pictures on here, you can look at them [here on Insta](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_zjMDMFoV5/), or [here on tumblr](https://www.tumbral.com/blog/dorliart)! Sorry!

 **Update** : after some months (haha oops), I’ve found out how to upload this preview, if anyone knows how to properly upload pictures her, I’d be eternally grateful - in the meantime you can still look at the links to properly look at the whole drawing. <3


End file.
